Sleep
by dont-steal-Hidans-tofu
Summary: Dirk appreciated Jake's sleeping habits, and the odd things his roommates do sometimes. DirkJake fluff.


Dears, look! I'm not quite dead yet! In case you're wondering, which you probably are, YES, I am still working on Not In Konoha Anymore! My computer died a while ago, and I literally lost everything. We had to reinstall all my apps and shit. BUT! The next chapter is almost done! I had this in my mind, and the Homestuck fandom is dragging me in….  
************************************************** ************************************************** 

When you share an apartment with three people, and are only able to afford one bed, you get pretty used whatever weird things they do in their sleep. For instance, Dirk Strider had gotten far too used to feeling of Roxy Lalonde's boobs pressed against his back whenever she fell asleep forgetting to put a shirt on. He did not, however, get used to the feeling of waking up with Roxy smashed against his back, and Jake English smashed against his front.

Not that he didn't like it of course, he loved it. He would rather that Jake was actually awake, and boobs on his back weren't there, and were pressed against Jane instead. Jane, for one, wouldn't mind. And so, every time Dirk woke up with a sound asleep Jake encased in his arms, snoring softly, Dirk had the choice between silently untangling Jake's arms, or pulling Jake closer and falling back to sleep. The choice usually depended on the day, or if Roxy had drooled on Dirk's back again.

But, on the days when Jane managed to drag Roxy out to help her make breakfast, Dirk was sound asleep, cuddled up with Jake like there was no tomorrow.

Only, what he didn't know was that Jake awoke before him almost every day, and blushed heavily, debating the same as Dirk did after him. Only, usually he fell back to sleep about five minutes into his self debate, and didn't wake up until long after Dirk's decision had been made. Needless to say, he was always disappointed when Dirk chose to leave, and not only because he got stuck with Roxy's drool. Ok, so he liked being all wrapped up in Dirk's warmth. He liked it, like, a lot. Probably too much.

And, of course, there were the ever rare moments when the both of them woke at the same time, but there was a silent agreement that in these cases, both cuddle closer and fall back to sleep. It was these few moments the two awaited each morning, hoping to open their eyes to meet the orange or green gaze of the other. That was another reason Jake loved those moments so much. They gave him a chance to see Dirk's eyes, which were generally hidden behind the spiky glasses he wore. Having lived on a island most of his life, he didn't quite understand what he felt for Dirk. He knew that the feelings for Dirk were very different than those he held for Roxy and Jane, but when it came down to the basic bubble, he concluded that he loved Dirk. Sadly, he also concluded that Dirk didn't love him. Could he have been more wrong? == No  
When you know someone for six years over the internet, and think you're in love with them, then meet them in real life and fall even more in love with them because it turns out they have glasses, and dorkishly adorable smile, and a really thick British accent, and their eyes glow, and they get really cuddly when they sleep, but they totally aren't into you… It doesn't feel too great. Because Jake was obviously very, very, straight.

And so, this morning had to be one of the strangest you'd ever had. In the earliest hours of morning, Dirk had sworn he heard two voices whispering to each other, before feeling a hand on the back of his head, tangling itself in his hair, before something heavy draped itself over his hip, and his hand was moved to balance on it, and, now that it was in his grasp, it felt oddly like a leg. He felt his other hand placed on someone's waist. Someone muttered something, and his hand was slipped down to encircled the mysterious waist. Another hand was slipped under him, and pressed against the small of his back. Dirk, having finally decided he was snuggling a person, and not Lil Cal, decided not to open his eyes and see just who we was snuggling with. Or, why in gods name someone had taken the liberty to make himself and this other person embarrass themselves in this intimate position when one of them woke up. He, instead, chose to entirely ignore it, and fall back to sleep, and sadly, missed the part when his and the others foreheads were pressed together.

"D-Dirk?! Diirk?" An accented voice murmured at him. He groaned in reply, and cracked open one eye, surprised to find the bright green eyes that only belonged to one person less than an inch from his own.

"Old chap, have you noted our position?" Jake asked, cheeks flushed a bright red.

Dirked grunted and looked down, and nodded.  
"I'm guessing Rox and Jane did it this morning, but why, I'm not sure." He replied, yawning. Roxy stumbled out of the closet,  
"Janeeeeeyyy! They figgured us oot! They knows we is tryin' to hook dem up!" She slurred. Jake's face flamed up, and Dirk yawned again, and pulled Jake closer, just as Jake tried unhook his leg from around Dirk's waist, causing them to get even more tangled, and the bed sheets didn't help. Dirk settled his arms around Jake's waist, squeezing slightly when he felt Jake's hand tighten in his hair.

"D-Dirk..? Strider, what are you doing?" He whispered, eyes caught by Dirk's flame colored ones.

"Well, I was just about to kiss you, bu-" Dirk began, cut off by Jake pressing their lips together.

Jane entered then, "O-oh… I'm sorry, I was just meaning to get Roxy out before she caused any trouble…" She said, motioning to the blonde now draped around her neck, and kissing her cheeks. Jane dragged her out, hers and Jake's cheeks painted red.

"So, uh… Strider? What does this make us?" Jake whispered softly.

"Let's start with more than bros." Dirk answered, kissing him again.

************************************************** ************************************************** SOOOO FLUFFFFFFYYYYYYY. God, why do I write this?!


End file.
